Pero eso NO significa NADA
by CaptainPepper
Summary: Molestar, maldecir, pelear; eso lo unico que los hermanos Salvatore conocen. Pero alguna vez, fueron "los mejores amigos". Stefan aun guarda esos recuerdos, escondiendolos en su interior como si fueran grandes tesoros. Damon&Stefan, ligero SLASH.


**Advertencia:** Historia basada en la TV Serie de "The Vampire Diaries", con un ligero toque de Slash incestuoso. (Slash = Relaciones homosexuales).

**Derechos de Autor:** La saga de "The Vampire Diaries" pertenece a L. J. Smith, incluidos sus personajes. Las marcas y lugares mencionados en el relato, pueden o no existir y son de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia está realizada con fines de entretenimiento y fanatismo, nada de lucro. En serio, no recibo nada más que mi satisfacción personal por escribir esto.

**Dedicatoria**: Ary, te lo mereces. Esto es totalmente para ti.

**Aclaraciones previas**: Soy pinche fan de Damon, ¿Ok? Mi OTP es Delena, pero me atrae de cierta forma el Defan. Porque antes de cualquier cosa (Menos de mi fanatismo amoroso por Ian Somerhalder), soy fan del Slash/BL/Yaoi y es algo que no puedo evitar.

**Notas de Leina**: ASDSASDASDSASD… Oficialmente, este es el primer fanfiction que escribo de este fandom y estoy muy sorprendida de que fuera algo sobre los hermanitos Salvatore. Siempre creí que mi primera aparición por esta sección sería algo sobre Elena y el Rey de Reyes (Apodo con el que me refiero a Damon o al mismo Ian XD); pero tras una plática con una de mis mejores amigas, decidí escribir algo para ella (Yes, Ary. La reina del BL) ¿Y qué mejor que algo de Boys Love? En fin, perdonen el OoC. Verán, leí los primeros libros (Estoy leyendo el tercero a penas) y la serie la estoy viendo todavía (Porque a pesar de que la seguía, estudio de tarde y mi hora de salida me impedía ver el episodio nuevo en cualquiera de sus horarios de repetición. Es por eso que deje de verla hasta que al fin pude comprar la primera temporada y la segunda la he estado viendo, porque la pasaron a los sábados y ahora si puedo seguirla). Bueno, por ultimo… Esto salió más que nada porque Stefan menciona una vez que él y Damon eran como mejores amigos; también hay algo de influencia por la escena en la que juegan futbol americano y se tiran al pasto juntos, me dio tanta… Ternura (SI XD). En fin, espero les guste. Y como verán, este fic tiene segunda parte que después publicare.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pero ESO no significa nada.  
>Por Leina Salvatore<br>- Damon & Stefan -**

_Memorias, ¿Qué tan importantes son para ti? Siempre he pensado que no te importa en lo absoluto… Hasta hoy. Fue una gran sorpresa, hermano. Me gustaría haberlo oído de ti en un estado consiente, pero al menos si salió de tu boca. Tengo la esperanza que del corazón. Pero no todo se puede en este mundo, incluso en el de nosotros, ¿Verdad, Damon?_

_Stefan Salvatore._

_**No tengo razones para creer en ti…**_

Damon parpadeo un par de veces, absorto en la lectura del diario de Stefan. Sí. Su rostro fue cambiando de expresión conforme avanzaba y termino en estallar con una carcajada monumental que alerto al menor en la ducha. Stefan sintió como su cuerpo temblaba del coraje, la risa de su hermano solo podía indicarle una cosa: Se burlaba de él. De alguna u otra forma, Damon se tiró a la cama con un bolígrafo en sus manos. Escribió un par de cosas, cerro el diario, a velocidad luz lo dejo en su lugar y regreso a la cama. Justo cuando Stefan entraba sin nada que lo cubriese, totalmente desesperado en saber cuál era el nuevo truco de su hermano para reírse de él. Damon lo observo parpadeante y con una mirada burlona dijo dulcemente…

-Pero que sexy y guapo, no cabe duda de que eres mi hermano. Pero aun soy más guapo que tú.  
>-¿Qué hiciste ahora?<br>-Nada.-Dijo fingiendo indignación.-Y… Oye, ponte algo. Me espantas, aun no llego a la modernidad de ser gay y menos incestuoso.

Stefan se miró a sí mismo y reparo en su desnudes. Con literalidad corrió al baño para trabarse la toalla como pudo y regreso a la recamara. Cuando lo hizo, Damon ya no estaba ahí.

-Idiota…

Claro, no le do importancia. Porque Damon siempre era así. Simplemente se dedicó arreglarse, ese día era importante porque cumplía cierto número de meses con su querida Elena. Iría a su casa a pasar la tarde y después, tal vez después… Pasarían cosas buenas por la noche. Sonrió con el rostro de Elena en la mente y se arregló lo más rápido y mejor que pudo. Así, de repente ya estaba parado frente a la puerta de la chica, esperando a que esta se abriera. Jeremy fue quien lo hizo; se sonrieron de medio lado y más rápido que tren sin frenos, Elena ya estaba entre sus brazos saludándolo.

Si, fue una buena tarde.

Y para cuando la oscuridad reino, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama de la chica Gilbert, Stefan tenía su diario entre sus manos e iba a leerle a Elena lo que había escrito para ella la noche anterior.

-Tal vez se te haga cursi y ridículo, pero simplemente… Me inspiraste.

Ella sonrió emocionada y se acurruco más a su pecho.

-Anda ya, lee.

Así, Stefan abrió el diario y…

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS…!

¡Oh, sorpresa!

-¡DAMON!

-¡Stefan…!

Elena se asomó por la ventana, pero él estaba bastante muy lejos ya.

-… Espero que no haga una locura…

… _**Pero si he de mencionar tan solo una… Creo que tengo la respuesta.**_

-¡DAMON! ¡DAMON! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS, DAMON!

El mencionado tan solo bajo el periódico cuando la puerta del despacho pasó frente a él. Volteo a ver a su enfurecido hermano que tenía la cara marcada con esos rasgos vampíricos que le indicaban que intentaría matarlo. Damon tan solo resoplo.

-Hola, hermanito. Veo que te fue bien en tu cita.  
>-¡Lo arruinaste! ¡Gracias!<p>

Para ese momento, su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Viste mi regalo para ustedes!-Sonrió dejando el papel de lado. Con esa maldita sonrisa cargada de sorna.-¿Y qué tal? ¿Te divertiste con ella?  
>-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Arrancaste las páginas de mi regalo para Elena y pusiste esa tontería sobre el punto G!<br>-… No me digas que no lo usaste…  
>-¡Al diablo con eso, Damon!<p>

Damon soltó un alarido de sorpresa mientras ponía una mano en su corazón. Totalmente fingido. Stefan rechino los dientes, estaba preparando como matar a su hermano cuando este se paró y camino hacia el estante con licor, su licor.

-Vamos, fue solo una pequeña broma…-Sentencio.-Además, eres tu quien hace de esto todo un drama digno de Opra. Pudiste haberte quedado en casa de tu novia y buscar el punto G…  
>-¡Basta con eso! ¡No te vuelvas a meter en MIS cosas! ¡Para la próxima… TE MATO!<p>

Y con la misma se fue. Damon parpadeo un par de veces con la amenaza y después miro la puerta tirada ene l suelo.

-¡Hey, cuando regreses, compones la puerta! ¡Tienes que hacerte de responsable de tus actos, Steffy!

_**Simplemente, diría que "Eres mi hermano".**_

Para el día siguiente, Stefan volvió con una sonrisa y cara de imbécil a la casa de huéspedes. Estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando con su hermano, ahora con más sorna y gusto. Así que se dirigió a la recamara de este, pero no estaba. Bueno, el despacho. Tampoco.

-Ah…

Miro la puerta y después el lugar donde debería estar.

-En media hora.

Finalmente bajo de nuevo. Damon no estaba en ningún lado.

-Bueno, ya volverá…-Dijo con toda la intención de componer esa puerta del día anterior.-¿Eh…?-Pero se volteó y lo vio.

Ahí estaba el, su pesadilla viviente. Damon Salvatore estaba plácidamente dormido sentado en el sillón más chico de la sala de estar. Abrazaba (O algo así) un libro con cobertura café, nunca lo había visto. Lo observo detenidamente, tenía un lapicero en su mano derecha y lucia como si nada fuera a despertarlo. Stefan ladeo la cabeza y se acercó lentamente a él. La expresión de su rostro era de total calma, por primera vez en muchos años veía a su hermano sin esa burla en su rostro. Tan solo había un rostro humano con tintes de vulnerabilidad.

-Incluso tu puedes lucir normal ¿Por qué no lo intentas…?

Stefan dio un suspiro largo, burlándose interior me de sí mismo por hablar con un hombre dormido.

_**Porque al final, no tenemos forma de negarlo.**_

Cuando era pequeño, le gustaba ver dormir a su hermano. Era el único momento en que lucía como si necesitara de alguien. Damon siempre tenía esa apariencia fuerte y decidida, como si estuviera protegiendo algo que le era muy valioso y no pretendía que alguien conociera ese algo. El pequeño Stefan fantaseaba con ser ese algo. Aunque, con el tiempo, supo que simplemente jamás sabría que era aquello. Tal vez no era nada. Tal vez solo era su imaginación. Tal vez… Solo tal vez… Era su admiración e idolatría hacia su hermano mayor.

-Pero eso no volverá nunca…

Quería convencerse a sí mismo de eso, aun si su corazón guardaba la dulce esperanza de que esos días regresaran. Pero volvió la mirada a un profundamente dormido Damon y vio al mismo muchacho de 15 años que miro cuando él era un pequeño niño enojado con su hermano por abandonarlo cuando tenía tantas ganas de jugar. El recuerdo seguía ahí, fresco a pesar de los años.

**· Flash Back ·**

La brisa de la tarde movía gentilmente las largas cortinas blancas de la casa. La servidumbre se movía de un lugar a otro, todos arreglando el salón para la cena que se ofrecería esa noche. Ese día era muy especial para los Salvatore. El sol estaba ocultándose, llenando el cielo antes azul con hermosos destellos naranjas; Stefan Salvatore, con escasos 11 años de edad, corría por el jardín trasero de su casa en busca de su compañero de aventuras (Que últimamente lo ignoraba por completo) para mostrarle el gran descubrimiento que había hecho: La madriguera de los conejos que atormentaban las queridas plantas de su nana.

-¡Damon, Damon, Damon!

El pequeño de cabellos café entro corriendo hasta la sala, donde suponía que estaba su hermano leyendo alguno de esos _extraños_ libros que su padre le compraba. Stefan solo revoloteaba los ojos cuando su hermano le ponía escusas para no salir a jugar con él y quedarse leyendo lo que su padre le ordenaba. Aunque al final, siempre le hacía caso. Era gracioso, pues Damon al final siempre hacia lo que Stefan deseaba.

-¡Damon, Damon, Damon!

Y lo encontró, pero no como imaginaba. Estaba sentado en el sofá más chico de la sala con el libro en manos apoyado sobre su pecho, durmiendo. Stefan guardo silencio y se acercó con lentitud, siendo precavido para no despertar a su hermano. Lo observo detenidamente, fascinado con la expresión de calma que había en su rostro. Tenía que admitir que últimamente Damon no estaba bien. Su padre lo traía de un lado a otro, presentándole gente, enseñándole cosas y metiéndole un mil ideas en la cabeza. A su hermano no parecía agradarle para nada la idea, el simplemente suspiraba y decía "Si, padre". Stefan quería que todo volviera a ser como antes; él quería jugar con su hermano, escucharlo leerle algún cuento sobre brujas y seres sobrenaturales, quería escuchar sus grandes ideas de un futuro prometedor donde lo incluía a él. Quería escucharlo hablar sobre esos grandes sueños que tenía y él quería tener. Pero no. Damon se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, ya era un hombre. Él tenía que aprender lo que los hombres hacen. Stefan aún era pequeño y le faltaba algún tiempo para llegar a eso.

-Damon…

Más porque, de hecho, ese día era el cumpleaños número 15 de su hermano. Ese día era muy importante para los Salvatore, pero tal vez para Stefan no. Para el, ese día significaba tal vez perder por completo la atención de su hermano.

-Steffy…

Stefan miro a su hermano, este se movió un poco en su lugar y murmuro el apodo con el que lo llamaba siempre. Stefan ladeo la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Verdad que nada va cambiar…?

La expresión en el rostro de Damon le dijo lo que él quiso. Y sonrió complacido con eso. Así, se acercó a su hermano mayor y quitándose los zapatos se sentó sobre sus piernas, acurrucando su pequeño cuerpo en el torso que comenzaba a tomar buenas formas de su hermano. Cálido, reconfortante. Damon tenía el sueño más pesado que una roca, nada parecía levantarlo.

_**Y tampoco es que quisiera negarlo, menos en ese tiempo.**_

-¿Stefan?-Damon parpadeo un par de veces. Su hermano menor estaba sobre sus piernas, completamente dormido. No dijo más. Volvió a acomodarse, esta vez abrazando a su hermano para mayor comodidad de ambos y volvió a dormirse tras besar la frente del menor.

…

-Damon, cariño, es hora de que tomes un baño y después te ayudare a vestirte ¡Sera la primera vez que uses un…!

Ahí estaban los dos, dormidos. Damon abrazando a Stefan, este sobre sus piernas acurrucado en el pecho de su hermano con una sonrisa ilusa en los labios. La mujer, su madre, no dijo nada.

-5 minutos más y te despierto, Damon Salvatore…

**· Flash Back End ·**

_**Sin embargo, tú me has obligado a decirte en más de una ocasión "Tú no eres mi hermano".**_

Ahora la escena se repetía nuevamente. Pero esta vez no había un pequeño Stefan que corría a acurrucarse en el pecho de su hermano. No. Eso no volvería. Así que Stefan se acercó hasta llegar a Damon y agacharse a la altura de su rostro. Lo observo dormir tan tranquilo, sonrió un poco y acomodo su cabello. Eso fue todo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

-Steffy…

Paro en seco. Se giró de nuevo y lo observo. Estaba dormido. Se acercó, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera despierto y jugara con sus recuerdos, con sus sentimientos. Es Damon, después de todo. Jalo sus pies, golpeo con un dedo su nariz. Ni siquiera se movió. Si, Damon seguía teniendo el sueño pesado cuando en verdad estaba dormido. Stefan suspiro con alivio y pronto la duda de porque lo había nombrado en sueños lo invadió.

Lo observo un rato, en silencio. Incluso opto por jalar una silla y sentarse frente a él, a ver a qué hora despertaba. ¿Se había desvelado, tal vez? Continuaba mirándolo, sin aburrirse de ese momento de paz que invadía al _monstruo que debía detener_. Lo miraba. Lo miraba con tanto detenimiento que se fijó en sus facciones. Tenía las cejas gruesas, tupidas y negras como su lacio cabello que peinaba de una forma moderna que a las mujeres les parecía sexy; la forma de su cara, su quijada, sus mejillas, los labios, la nariz. ¿Qué tenían ellos en común? Por alguna razón cuando se miraba en el espejo, veía algo de su hermano en él. ¿Sentiría Damon lo mismo? Tal vez eran las cejas tupidas, tal vez era la forma de la cara, pudieran ser los labios, quizá la frente. Había algo en lo que se parecían y no podía localizar que era. Pero estaba ahí, sin duda. Recordándole que eran hermanos.

_**Me has herido muchas veces, Damon.**_

Si, eran hermanos. Stefan se puso de pie. Coloco la silla en su lugar y volvió a acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de su hermano. Lo cierto era que quería ir a meterse a casa de Elena nuevamente, debía dejar a Damon aunque no pudo saciar sus ganas de pelear con él como buenos hermanos. Lo observo una última vez… Cuando la duda llego a él.

Grabe error.

Él sabía que jamás debió hacerlo. Si, nunca debió. Solamente su impulso curioso lo guio a tomar su rostro entre sus manos, muchas veces hizo lo mismo en su infancia. Recordaba que sus manos eran pequeñas comparadas con el rostro de su hermano. Trago saliva y centro los ojos en su objetivo.

_**Me duele, ¿Sabes? Y yo se que también te he herido.**_

El sol entraba tremendo por las grandes ventanas abiertas, mientras el aire jugueteaba con las cortinas. La escena se reconstruía y al mismo tiempo era muy diferente. Muy, muy diferente. Eran los mismos hermanos, en la misma situación. El menor encontrando al mayor dormido en la misma posición de más de 100 años atrás; la mirada verdasea del menor centrada en la tranquilidad y belleza del meyor. Pero el momento final era distinto, sí que lo era.

Esta vez, Stefan no se encaramo en él. Esta vez, Stefan no se preguntaba si las cosas cambiarían. Esta vez, Stefan no se acurruco en el pecho de su hermano. Esta vez, Stefan no se sintió feliz de ilusionarse con que las cosas estarían bien. Esta vez…

_**Y ya no sé qué me duele más: Que me hieras o herirte.**_

… Esta vez, él se preguntó porque todas las féminas se sentían tan atraídas hacia él. Con y sin hipnosis. Entonces miro sus labios y se preguntó a si mismo si era por lo atractivos que lucían al ser tan carnosos. Tal vez, el sabor de su boca era irresistible y por eso después de un beso todas caían por completo ante él. Siempre oyó a su hermano decirle que besaba muchísimo mejor que él.

Así que simplemente lo hizo.

Tomo su rostro y con decisión junto sus labios a los de un dormido Damon que tenía una regresión a su infancia como sueño en esos momentos. La unión de ambos no tardo mucho, pero el silencio y la sensación hicieron que Stefan lo sintiera como años. Es que de hecho, sabían bien los labios de su hermano. O algo así.

-Uhmmm…-Damon volvió a moverse en sueños y esta vez Stefan sintió cierto miedo de que despertara, pero nunca paso.

Stefan suspiro aliviado, se relamió el labio inferior y volvió a besar los labios de Damon con curiosidad. Tenía un sabor amargo, sus labios eran fríos y había algo que los hacia picantes. Si, eran suaves como lucían y pareciera que besaba un algodón de azúcar con sabor metálico. Sangre. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo tenía algo dulce. Una pequeña pisquilla de azúcar, probablemente se trataba de algún complemente de algún licor. Tampoco es que le saboreara los labios como si fueran los de Elena, podría despertarse o incluso podría entrar la chica y simplemente mandarlo al carajo por estar besando a su hermano.

_**No soporto vivir juntos, pero no podemos estar separados.**_

Su hermano.

¡Coño! De un momento a otro, estaba del otro lado de la sala, pegado a la pared como si hubiera tenido una revelación de la virgen de Fátima. ¿Qué rayos acaba de hacer? Maldijo por la bajo, de hecho se maldijo a sí mismo, a su puerca curiosidad. Pero observo al iluso y bien dormido Damon.

-No pasara nada… Ni siquiera se da por enterado…

Si, era verdad. Salvatore mayor no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía fuera de su campo imaginario donde corría tras un pequeño Stefan.

Y con la misma, Stefan salió huyendo a casa de Elena.

_**La verdad es que no quiero ni imaginar una vida sin ti.**_

Para cuando Damon despertó, tenía la sensación de haber sido violado labialmente. O lo que es lo mismo, que alguien lo había besuqueado sin su consentimiento mientras dormía. Pero estaba tan somnoliento aunque no le importó y tan solo bostezó mientras se estiraba en el sofá, dejando caer el libro y el lapicero. Reacciono rápidamente y recogió amabas cosas poniéndose de pie. Literalmente, escondió el libro y boto el lapicero por ahí. Destencionó su cuerpo y su mente fue invadida por los recuerdos del sueño que había tenido. Era extraño que soñara, mas con el pequeño que alguna vez fue su hermanito adorado. El monigote que hoy era el ser que más odiaba. Bueno, eso decía él.

Miro hacia el frente y parpadeo un par de veces. Ahí había algo inusual. Con una mano, tomo un extremo del cuello de su camisa azul marina y lentamente bajo el rostro hasta olerse a sí mismo cual perro.

-APESTO a Stefan…

Así que, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, subió a darse un baño.

_**Pero al fin y al cabo, supongo que tengo la "suerte" de que me "odies" y ese "odio", te haga perseguirme por toda nuestra jodida eternidad… **_

_**Así que al final te puedo decir una cosa, algo que no has escuchado en mucho tiempo de mi parte.**_

_**Te amo, Damon. Te amo, hermano mayor.**_

**Fin. Parte II: Insisto en que NO es NADA.**


End file.
